


Sailor Puella Magi Power Sugar: The Red vs Blue Story

by deathgameholic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Highschool AU, Semi-Serious, actually no theyre boys, magical girl au, retelling of story as a high school magical girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathgameholic/pseuds/deathgameholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two rivalry torn school groups are brought together under unlikely and mysterious circumstances, after the discovery of two magic gems that can animate objects they are pressed into and after each making their wishes, wanted or not, they are bound by fate to battle each other under the influence of the only contactable magical girl, Vic, who tells them they must fight each other so they are not killed or worse, noticed, by the fearsome freelance magical girls who are stealing wishes. Can they live? Can they trust each other enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Puella Magi Power Sugar: The Red vs Blue Story

It was a sunny day outside, the bell had already rung for lunch, two boys sat at their usual lunch table, "So man, do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"Because we're required by law, y'know the 'man', the one who makes do over your freshman year twice because you failed that one test," The heavier set one said.

"What? No, I mean at the shitty ass table in the sun, I burn easy. What was all that stuff about doing your freshman year over?" The freckled one said.

"Nothing," He quickly ate his sandwich.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Seriously though, why are we out here? As far as I can tell this is a picnic table in the middle of nowhere, and the only reason we're here is because the blue table over there and the only reason they're there is because we're over here."

"Yeah, that's because we're fighting"

 "But even if we were to drop out, or transfer, they would would have two tables in the middle of a schoolyard, woop de fuckin' doo," The ginger said as he ate his chicken Alfredo, before the fat Hawaiian could steal some.

 "I signed up for cooking and I get Spanish class 'cause that was filled up, and now I'm stuck fighting some kids who like blue and are all in French class," The chubby one sighed as he finally stole the Alfredo.

* * *

 

"What are they doing, Church?" The black kid questioned.

"What?" Church asked angrily.

"WELL YOU HAVE THE KALEIDOSCOPE!"

"IT'S BINOCULARS, DUMB ASS!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DON'T BITCH AT ME, I CAN'T SEE THEM!" The teal-shirted kid said to Church.

"They're just sitting there and talking, okay? That's all they're doing, that's all they ever _do._ "

"...What are they eating?"

"Y'know what, Tucker? Why do we have French together, god knows how you got in advanced," Church muttered.

* * *

"Talk about waste of resources, I could be cooking an incredible recipe, but instead, I'm in beginners Spanish learning from a stuffed bear," The brunet mumbled.

"Don't talk about Lopez that way!"

"Grif! Simmons!"

"Sarge!"

"Stop the pillow talk you two!" Sarge yelled at the two.

"Pillow Talk?"

"You wanna guess why I've gathered you here?"

"We were already sitting here."

"Well I've found this," The Senior said pulling out a gemstone, that seemed to be covered in dirt.

"Is that pyrope?" Grif asked, looking at said gemstone.

"Are you making up things now?" Sarge remarked.

* * *

 

"Yeah, no one is picking up chicks with a thing like that," Tucker said pointing out the gemstone.

"How can you see now?" Church said, giving a glare as the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"Well, you see- the bell just rang I have to leave," Tucker said getting up and walking to class.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this sucks so magical asshats next chapter or if i get around to it i'm writing this at 2 am so eh  
> This was going to be called Roses are Magic, Violets are Magic, Everything is Magic but it was a shitty title so eh  
> Also I add in characters as they show up


End file.
